


Betrayed

by Spokir



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Mercer Frey Hate, and it rhymes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spokir/pseuds/Spokir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhyme that grew out of the line "Mercer Frey is gonna pay"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

Mercer Frey is gonna pay

for all that he has done:

betrayed the Guild, and Gallus killed,

then made off with our funds-

In retrospect, a stupid move,

‘cause it only goes to prove

there are lines you do not cross

things you _just don’t **do -**_

He stole from thieves, had them believe

in him and what he said;

played for fools, minus gold and jewels,

we all want him dead.

We’ll search this town, hunt him down

wherever he may be,

using pain we will explain

the error of his way.

 

 


End file.
